


First Snapshots

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Requested by a very special follower who wanted photographer Poe with a history of some unfortunate romance escapades…





	First Snapshots

You do one final hair check in the mirror before pulling on your shoes. Your agent said they wanted a freestyle bohemian look, so you layer on the necklaces before curling your hair into loose waves and adding a dewy touch to your makeup. This was one of your only jobs in weeks, and you needed the money, so you were hoping for a tip from the magazine that had requested the shoot if you fit what they wanted. Modeling is fickle, but it’s quick cash and you’ve got rent to pay.

The photographer is supposed to meet you downtown near a fountain. From the looks of the empty plaza there’s no sign of him yet, so you sit on the edge of the basin and scroll through your phone, hair falling out from behind your ear. A few more emails from your agent, promising work soon, a few texts from your friends reminding you of a birthday party tonight.  Nothing major. You pull out your cheeks and blow it out, frustrated. You’d hoped there’d be something more concrete than just promises, but it didn’t look like things were going to go in your favor.

“Y/N Y/L/N?” You look up into the flaring sun to see the most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen in your life, a camera hanging around his neck. Tanned skin, dark curly hair, and warm brown eyes smile down at you while he holds out his hand for you to shake. Well goddamn. Maybe this would be a fun afternoon after all.

“Yes, that’s me.” You take his hand and shake it, and you can’t help but admire his strong grip. “You’re Poe Dameron, I take it?”

“At your service. I’m assuming the magazine gave you the details, but just to be sure, let’s go over the memo…” He pulls out a printed sheet from his pocket and leans in close so you can both see the instructions. Nothing fancy, just some ‘candid’ shots for a brief essay on the season’s trends. “You look perfect,” he continues, looking over your outfit and nodding in approval. “So if you want to just start on the fountain, we’ll get started.”

You nod and sit back down, crossing your legs. Sadly, he seems to be all business. But maybe you could break him out of his shell before the shoot was over.

You pose for about an hour before he stops snapping photos, checking the shots he’s already taken. “These look pretty good.” He sighs, then looks up at you. “Want to see?”

You nod and once again lean in close, only to find something that absolutely shocks you. You thought you were used to seeing yourself on camera, but this guy has captured you in a way no one else has. The sunlight gleams off your hair and skin, making you look practically golden, while also sparkling off the water in a dazzling array of light. The colors are perfectly balanced, making you pop off the background, and he’s seemed to reflect something in your eyes you’ve never seen before- something pensive, yet wonderstruck. You look downright stunning, and you’re practically speechless.

“Holy shit, these are amazing!” You step back and study him-  _Poe_ \- more closely. “You have a real talent for this.”

He smiles and shrugs, obviously pleased with the compliment. “Nah, I just have an eye for what’s beautiful. Ain’t no thing.”

You blush slightly at the remark. “Do you think the magazine will be happy with them?”

“I mean, it’s definitely what they wanted.” He holds the camera out from his chest and cocks his head, like he’s trying to get a new angle. “They just seem a little…”

Uh oh. “What?”

“Uh… boring, maybe?” You’re a little stricken, and when he sees your face he quickly backtracks. “No, no, not like it’s you or anything. They just don’t seem to have much of an imagination when it comes to what you can do with someone.”

Interesting. “Well, what were you thinking?”

He looks up, surprised, like no one’s asked him his opinion before. “Well…” he takes a step back and surveys the area with fresh eyes. “What if you got in the fountain?”

“In the fountain? Like, in the water?”

He has a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, but shakes his head. “Yeah, this is why no one ever asks for my opinion. We’ll stick with what we got.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I kind of love it.” No one had ever asked you anything remotely similar, and the change of pace was refreshing.

“Really?” He seems to appraise you in a new light. “Well, if you want to try it, I’m game.”

“Hell yeah! Let’s get this party started.” He chuckles as you shuck off your shoes and step into the cool water, feeling it bubble around your toes. “Where do you want me?”

“Um, maybe step behind the stream of water? Yeah, there. Let’s try that.” He kneels and puts the viewfinder up to his eye and begins snapping away.

You level your gaze at the camera through the shoots of water and lose yourself in the dance of clicks and poses and redirection. He’s an awesome director, telling you exactly what you need to do to get the perfect angle. By the time you’re done, you’re both smiling from ear to ear.

“These look fantastic!” He shoves the camera in your face excitedly and you laugh, taking it from his hands and thumbing through the images. Your image refracted through the water makes for a visually stunning piece, more a work of art than anything else.

“These are incredible. I told you you were good.” You wink as you hand his equipment back to him, and now it’s his turn to blush. “No denying it now.”  

“Well, you take direction well. It’s a team effort.” He grabs his camera bag and detaches his lens, putting it into the padded case. “I don’t think I can submit these to the magazine, but they’d be great in a portfolio. Do you want copies?”

“Absolutely. Let me just-” you pull out your phone and hold it out to him. “Here. Trade.”

He takes it an inputs his number, and you do the same in his phone, putting a picture emoji next to your name. You smile when you see he put a camera emoji next to his as you save it into your contacts.

“Well, it was nice meeting you.” He smiles at you and shakes your hand once again.

“Likewise. Looking forward to working with you in the future.”

For some reason you can’t stop smiling as you head in the direction of home.

…

It turns out the birthday party is at a bar just around the corner, so you quickly change out of the jeans that are wet at the cuffs into a little black dress and make your way downtown. Rey isn’t the closest of friends, but she was kind enough to invite you, so what the hell? Go, buy her a drink, maybe meet some new people. Could be fun.

The bar is crowded and lively, with a guitarist tucked into one corner and a kitschy collection of tables and chairs scattering the floor. Eclectic, just like Rey. You could see why she liked the place.

“Y/N!” Rey comes bounding over from her place at the head of a table and throws her arms around you. You laugh and return the hug. Maybe you were better friends than you thought. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“What, and miss your 25th? Not a chance.”

She grins and fixes the tacky happy birthday tiara affixed to her head. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight! There’s music, the drinks are good, and-” she leans in conspiratorially- “there’s someone I want you to meet!”

Uh oh. You’re suddenly remembering your issue with Rey- she has a nasty habit of playing matchmaker. Your last breakup was years ago, but let’s just say it didn’t end well. Rey is always trying to get you back on the market, but you highly doubt your heart is ready for that.

“No, really, that’s okay Rey, I want tonight to be about you-”

“Oh, hush. It’s been what, two years? You need to get back out there!” She glances behind your shoulder and grins. “Here he comes! Look surprised when I introduce you, okay?”

“I-” she spins you around and you find yourself face to face with a very surprised- and very well dressed- Poe Dameron. “Poe?’

“Y/N.” He smiles, and you find yourself automatically smiling back. “Now here’s a surprise.”

“Wait.” Rey is looking back and forth between the two of you so fast you’re afraid she might get whiplash. “You two already know each other?”

“Briefly.”

“Well that’s no fun. Ugh, I need another drink.” She flounces away, an obvious pout on her lips.

“What was that all about?”

You turn back to the photographer. “I… think she was planning on playing matchmaker.”

“With us?” He raises a clearly amused eyebrow in the direction of the birthday queen. “Well, there have definitely been worse choices.”

You laugh. “I take it she’s played this game with you before?”

“Oh so many times.” He grins. “You’re the only one I’ve liked, though.”

“Oh, hush, we barely know each other.”

“Better than a blind date. Buy you a drink?”

Okay, he was definitely flirting. But the thing is, you don’t think you mind. “I could be convinced.”

After grabbing a couple of beers you occupy a small two-seater near enough to the party, but out of earshot of the general crowd. “So why’s Rey playing matchmaker with you? Can’t imagine a girl like you being single.”

God, these compliments were going to be the death of you. “I’m not dating anyone, actually. It’s- well. It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got nothing but time.”

For some reason, you really feel like you can trust him. So you take a deep breath and say, “long story short? I was in way over my head. Got cheated on. Got dumped when I thought he was proposing. The whole rom-com shebang.”

“Damn.” He takes a long pull from his bottle. “I’d laugh if it weren’t so familiar.”

You raise an eyebrow. “No shit?”

“I proposed, she said no and promptly broke up with me a day later.”

“Jesus. What’s wrong with us? You’re hot as fuck, who in their right mind would turn you down?” Oh god, what is in this drink? Did that seriously just come out of your mouth?

Luckily he seems to find it funny. “I could say the same for you. You’re a literal model, after all.”

“And you’re the one who makes me look good.”

“Touché.” He holds his bottle up and you clink with it. “To us, the great dating fuck ups.”

Maybe tonight would be more fun than you thought.

You spent the entire part effectively ignoring the rest of the party and just getting to know each other. You talk, you laugh, you trade sappy sob stories, and by the end of the night you’re practically swooning. All thoughts of your prior relationship fly out of your head as you stare at this gorgeous man who was practically dropped into your lap.

So, when you’re walking out of the bar after the party, you are the biggest mistake of your life.

You kiss him.

He calls you a cab, and while you’re standing there waiting, the banter continues, filling you with lighthearted goodness that’s making your heart overflow. So when the car pulls up, you make a split second decision and press a kiss to his lips, right there on the street.

At first, he seems to enjoy himself. An arm slips around your waist and pulls you flush, and you can feel a smile against you own lips as he deepens the kiss just a hint. You can taste the sweetness of alcohol on his breath, making him all the more enticing.

But all of a sudden, he abruptly cuts you off. Steps back from you, leaving you shivering in the night air. He’s got a weird look on his face that you can’t quite identify, but it definitely wasn’t anything good.

“Poe? Was that… was that not okay…?”

He doesn’t respond. Just shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, and starts walking. It doesn’t seem to matter in which direction, as long as it’s away from you.

So with a sinking feeling in your chest, you simply get in the cab, and drive away.

…

You can’t stop thinking about him.

In the days following the party, he doesn’t contact you, and you don’t dare reach out to him. So you’re left in a perpetual state of anxiety, wondering where you went wrong. Maybe that kiss had been too rash, too sudden. Maybe you had read the signals all wrong. In any case, you’ve blown it completely, and you can kiss that wonderful footnote of your life goodbye.

Fate, as it would seem, has a different idea.

“Y/N! I’ve got a great project lined up for you. It’s at 5:00 today, so get your ass in gear, got it?” The commanding tones of your agent rings through the apartment as you reluctantly follow her advice. “You’ve even worked with the photographer before, so it’ll be fun, right? Right. Here are the details…”

You half listen to her instructions and pull an outfit out of your closet, but your mind is focused on one thing- the fact that you knew the photographer.  _Please don’t let it be…_

Him.

There he is, in all his glory, with his camera once again around his neck. You’re in the same park, back where it all began, and you can’t help but think of how ironic that is now that you’ve never felt more distant from the man behind the camera.

He barely speaks to you throughout the entire shoot, only giving you a few terse words of direction. You comply, unhappily, trying to keep a neutral face even though your insides are turmoil. Do you say something? Say nothing? Just let him walk away, never to be heard from again?

No. You couldn’t do that. Not when you’d gotten together so well.

“Hey. Can we talk?”

“What’s up?” He’s thumbing through the photos on his camera, not even looking at you, which makes you cringe internally.

“I just… wanted to apologize. I realize I must have read the situation wrong, and put you in an awkward position, and… yeah. I’m sorry.”

He’s staring at you with the same odd expression, but that’s all you have to say. So you nod goodbye and begin walking up the bath back to the entrance of the park, happy you at least could try to put things to right.

“Wait. Y/N?”

You stop, half hopeful, half dreading what he has to say. “I… you don’t have anything to be sorry for. You didn’t read anything wrong. I just…” he sighs, and runs a hand through his curly hair. “I was caught off guard.”

“Makes sense. I didn’t really give you any warning.” You chuckle nervously, kicking a rock on the ground back in the direction of the grass.

“It’s just… when I kissed you- I haven’t felt like that since. Well. You know.”

Oh. Oh, wow. “Really?” He hadn’t told you the name of his not-quite fiancée, but knowing how he felt about her, that was… big.

“Really. And it scared me. Because the last time I felt like that. Didn’t go so well.”

That makes you crack a smile. “Yeah. I know how that feels.”

“I know you do.” His smile feels like the sun coming out. “I don’t want to let you go so soon. I think we have something here. But I just don’t know if I’m ready to jump in to….well.”

Your heart sinks. “Is there anything I can do to change your mind?”

His little half grin is going to be the death of you. “Agree to take things slow. And… maybe kiss me again. That was pretty convincing.”

“That, I think I can do.” You step in close and press a simple peck to his mouth, smiling the whole time. “And slow is more than fine with me.”

“Good.” He swoops you into another kiss, holding out his camera selfie-style and snapping a photon, making you laugh. Grinning, he shows you the result. “First of many.”

 


End file.
